Hiroshi Suzuki
Hiroshi Suzuki is a multimillion-dollar corporation owner who has the ability to control reflections and mirrors using his katana Kuraikagami, and is a playable character and Main antagonist in BlazBlue: Momentum Shift and BlazBlue: Fate Corruption. Information Hiroshi Suzuki has built an empire over the last ten years, getting to where he literally doesn't have to lift a single finger anymore to run his company. He is pegged as a very kind man to the general public, as the media would rather die than expose him to any sort of negative publicity. Not much is known about his past, he has kept anything about his own history sealed by the use of his money so that others would not be able to find out anything about him. According to the letter sent to Miwa, he is her 'long lost brother'. But to the letter sent out to everyone else, he claims to have enough money to make, "even the wildest dreams come true". He wishes to see what exactly those that step up to claim this money are capable of. BlazBlue: Momentum Shift Hiroshi had his plans in order to have Miwa's heart toppled completely in order to bring out Kurai, the embodiement of darkness. He planned his maneuvers carefully, and he had to get his hands a bit dirty, but he accomplished what he set out to do, however, his plan didn't work out, and Kurai was turned back into Miwa. He is seen with Relius Clover after the end credits marveling over the Black Azure's power and Dark Bullet. BlazBlue: Fate Corruption Hiroshi bounced from place to place watching as his plan fell apart. He forced a final confrontation with Isamu, where they both simultaneously died, and continued the cycle. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Looking Presentable, Books *Values: Money *Likes: People doing what they're told, Money *Dislikes: Anyone who wrecks his suit, Losing Money Personality Hiroshi is a ladies man. He loves to sweet talk the ladies and bribe them with absolutely anything they could want. The same cannot be said for men. He will manage some sort of civility around them, but lacks interest in them entirely. He is not above buying a person's soul. He is generally the kind of man who wishes to look good at all times. This personality changes when his suit is ripped or wrecked by an opponent. He becomes very aggressive to his opponent and will beat them within an inch of their life. Appearance Standing 188cm tall, Hiroshi is never seen without his trademark suit and tie. His tie is the only thing he changes frankly. The only thing that reflects his personality at times is his tie. His suit is always black. His shoes are always black. He wears a pair of glasses on his face. His hair is black and short. Musical Themes *'The Professional '- Hiroshi's theme *'Broken Mirrors -' Hiroshi's Astral Heat theme *'Common Interests' - Hiroshi's Mirror Match *'Conspiring Fate -' Hiroshi vs. Miwa Suzuki *'Punishment '- Hiroshi vs. Arisu *'Light and Dark '- Hiroshi vs. Isamu *'Brains' - Hiroshi vs. Téakaka *'Everyone's A Critic '- Hiroshi vs. Kiyoko Itou Stages *'Altar' - Returning to the scene of the crime. *'Altar (Adventus)' - Everything is not black and white. Trivia *His name means generous, tolerant or prosperous *His sword means Dark Mirror ''''Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Deceased Character